Hold Me Tight
by Demonic lil Angel
Summary: Oneshot Robot Jones x Sadie action! Side story to 'Whatever DID happen to robot jones'


One shot alert! :D Robot Jones x Sadie of course. This is a side story to my 'Whatever DID Happen to Robot Jones?'

Please support him, as Robot needs more fans! DX

* * *

><p>It was a hot day in June, school almost being out. Robot walked through the house, it being a Friday now. He was excited, as Ray and Sadie had both promised that they would both take him out on the town. Sadie was especially excited for the trip. Translation: Sadie was told last minute about plans Ray had plotted by himself with Robot and at the last minute begged her with their best puppy dog faces. Robot was especially excited, as it had been a week since he last left the house. He was oiling his joints and making sure that his battery was at its fullest for this occasion. He heard the door open and slam.<p>

"Isn't James the cutest?~" Ray giggled, wearing a white sundress with pink camelias.

"And the stupidest. I don't know why most of the school falls for him..." Sadie muttered.

"I still can't believe you turned his date offer down. After all he was wanting to get to know you!~"

"No thank you. That kind of move is played by guys who just wanna get laid."

She undid her black sweatshirt, tossed it on the couch, now wearing her blue shorts and white t-shirt. Robot's circuits faltered slightly at the sight of her slightly damp see through white shirt, allowing him to see the bolts where the metal plates connected to her skin. And right beneath that, the lining of her bra. Her skin on her neck and forehead slightly sticky from sweat, brown eyes showing a small bit of stress. "So Robot, got any idea where you wanna go tonight?" She asked, snapping him out of his trance.

"E-Erm... Anywhere is alright with me!" He smiled. Ray giggled slightly.

"Sweet! Let's go to the Prowler!" Ray said.

"How about NO. Anywhere but there." Sadie narrowed her eyes, folding her arms.

"The Prowler?"

"It's this casual club... they're a little more casual than they should be though." Sadie said, facepalming and sitting on the couch. Robot sat next to her and her chest moved up and down as she breathed.

"It's the most wild place that lets in people under 18~" Ray said, grinning.

"They have people who spike the drinks!" Sadie sighed.

"But still! Can we?" Ray asked.

"...NO." Sadie growled.

8:30PM

"...Damn it." Sadie growled. Somehow, Ray had used his best begging powers and managed to convince Sadie to come to the club. "I swear... he could convince a terrorist to become a pacifist..."

She wore a long sleeved black t-shirt with a skull on her chest, a chained heart necklace around her neck. She also wore a sweatshirt that was a black of course, and black skinny jeans. Her hair was down and managed to get her bangs to sheild her eyes so people wouldn't be able to see where she was looking.

"Hee hee hee! You look especially gothic today Shady!~" Ray giggled. He wore his favorite pink japanese school girl uniform, a small backpack as well with sequins and Mr. Fluffykins peeking out the zipper.

"I'm so excited! Exactly what kind of thing does this club support? A videogame club? A dancing club?" Robot asked. He wore a maroon sweatshirt, with a black beanie to cover his lightbulb and sunglasses to cover his flashing eyes. His hands were in black mittens and he wore jeans which were slightly loose on him and too long for his short legs but had on a leather belt to keep it in place.

"It's not that kind of club Robot..." Sadie said, the naiveity of the bot surprising her.

Ray opened the door, and the music pounded loudly in their ears. "Woo hoo!" Ray screamed, and ran inside the club. Absolutely terrified now, Sadie took hold of Robot's claw for comfort, surprising him. Her thumb brushed his mitten covered claw. He blushed, and they walked inside together. The Prowler wasn't as bad as Sadie described it, but the insanity was right on the mark. Bodies bumped and grinded into each other on the dance floor. Drunken people among the slightly sober. Many were at the bar, and the Dj himself looked a little tipsy. Robot held onto Sadie's hand tightly, as she held his hand/claw tight as well.

Some boys pointed out SAdie with Robot holding hands, and James fwipped his locks of blond hair and glared at her with drunken blue eyes. He wore a blue t-shirt with tight jeans and a shark tooth necklace along with a matching bracelet. Sadie felt the glare on her back and it only encouraged her to move faster.

"This is why we don't come here very often..." But no one could hear her, as the loud music drowned out every other sound. People had to yell to be audible. Ray no where in sight, Sadie found herself and Robot a nice spot in the back where they wouldn't have to talk too loudly to hear each other. When they finally sat, Ray was seen on the dance floor doing some really obscene dance moves, holding a drink and was obviously drunk already.

"I can now see why you refuse to come here so much..." Robot smiled, trying to be a little humorous. She smirked only slightly, then wove her fingers through her hair.

"Whenever he does stuff like go to places like this it always worries me... He's got no tolerence for alcohol as well. Doesn't even know he's drunk..." She half laughed.

"Well, at least we can have a good time together... Want to dance?" He asked as a slow song began to play. He knew how men were supposed to be at least able to lead, but at his height he couldnt, so he adjusted his legs so they were at least the same height. His legs were slightly wobbly, but he would manage as long as Sadie didn't whip him to the side or anyone pushed him down. Sadie blushed slightly, but then corrected herself. What was one dance? It was with her friend anyways.

_I want to at least show her a good time... she looks so miserable, and its the least i can do after giving me a home and electricity and all the necessities... _He thought, a little nervous as she took his hand and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor where the party goers began to calm down, and dance slowly, some just holding each other closely and swaying, some really dancing like twirling and such. But neither knew how, so they followed the example of just holding onto each other, and swaying to the music slightly. Sadie leaned against his shoulder, but felt his legs wobble so she allowed him to use her as support as they leaned against each other's heads. She blushed harder, her hair hiding it from everyone but him.

Robot was a complete train wreck on the inside at first, and if he had an actual heart it would be pounding a mile a minute. But seeing her nervous and blushing expression, he tried to look calm for her and held onto her. She looked up at him with her large brown eyes, which made his circuits spark.

Their mouths began to edge together until they were forcefully pulled apart by two older and tough looking boys. One of them dragged Robot outside, and the other pulled Sadie to James, who was smiling his 'i'm so beautiful everyone has to kiss my ass' smile.

"Oh! So you go out with some weird ass kid but you don't go out with me? You're just playing hard to get aren't you! Hahaha!" James laughed, and grabbed Sadie by her shoulders. "You're gonna dance with me now sweetheart. No one can stop this from happening, you and me, cause its destiny." He smiled, flashing her his white teeth. She shoved him off her, and without a word she ran after the guy who took Robot away.

"Robot! Robot where are you?" She yelled, and found Ray among a bunch of boys drinking spiked juice.

"So the doctor said... that I couldn't get pregnant! What kind of bull is that?" Ray cried out angrily, waving his juice in the air and making the boys around him grin more, all drunk or semi drunk and thinking that Ray was a girl. In a flash, Sadie grabbed her friend. "Ohh! Sadie! How have you been?~" He asked, tipsy.

"Shut up and help me find Robot!" Ray was sober in a second.

"What?"

"James had some thug take him away! Help me find him!" Sadie said, in dispair. Ray had never seen Sadie so sad before, and it pained his heart that his best friend was in trouble too. He then caught James slipping out the back door

"I think I know where he is, c'mon!" Ray yelled.

Back Alley

"What the hell do you have that I dont? Huh? I'll bet you're way uglier than me, and Sadie picks you? I've ended a bunch of relationships, and I was planning on getting some ass tonight, and YOU, get in my way?" James yelled, kicking and hitting at the malfunctioning Robot, but his injuries were hidden by his clothes.

"James, that's enough, he's gonna die if you keep doing that." Said one of his friends.

"So?"

"Who is this kid?"

"I don't know, let's find out..." James reached for Robot's hood, but was hit in the head with a garbage lid.

"Don't you DARE... lay a hand on him..." Growled out a very angry voice. James and his two friends turned to see Sadie standing in front of them, alone.

"Oh Sadie!~ How much did you overhear?" James asked.

"Every damn word. Your lucky i'm feeling rather merciful today, so we won't be ripping your limbs out for what you did to our friend." James laughed and held up a knife.

"And who are you talking about? That giggly airhead friend of yours?" A large looming shadow came from behind Sadie, she smirking as the boys minus Robot were attacked by a mysterious being within a second, and ten seconds later, all three boys were in trash cans with Ray grinning like a demon child, and he kicked them down the road.

"Robot, you ok?" Sadie asked, picking up him. Robot, wobbling, lifted his hood and beanie, and silently thanked the protective cushioning they gave on his bulb.

"Y-Yes... who was that?" He asked, not paying attention to her for a second before actually noticing it was her who was holding him... like earlier... his brain then began to fizzle in rememberance of what they almost did. Her eyes looked so concerned, and Ray was cheering himself with Mr. Fluffykins. "S-Sadie?"

"Yes? Is something wrong?"

"W-Well... erm..." He felt Ray's waiting eyes on him, but just looked away, blushing.

"Aww! Robot's so happy his face is red!" Ray giggled.

"Why don't you go get the car Ray?" Sadie asked, sighing and handing him her keys."

"Okey dokey!" He ran off, singing a happy tune. Sadie helped the poor Robot up, and noticed his small dissapointment as he reeled in his legs. Sadie remembered what they almost did, and bblushed herself. But before she had the chance to doubt herself, she kissed his cheek, and he touched his cheek with wide eyes and blushed hard til his lightbulb flashed red. Then he overloaded from happiness, and shut down with a wide smile on his face.

Sadie shook her head with a small smile, and carried him to the car. "Can we come back some other time and do his again?" Ray begged. Sadie held the small robot on her lap, and couldn't help but stare at the robot before looking at her friend.

"You know... we should."


End file.
